marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Invasion: Fantastic Four Vol 1 3
** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Mason's grandchildren * agents * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Trapped in the Negative Zone thanks to a Skrull Invasion of Earth, the Thing, Human Torch and the Richards kids are flying the Fantasti-Car to Prison 42, the super-villain prison created by Mister Fantastic. As Ben and the Torch discuss the reappearance of Johnny's ex-wife Lyja, the children are nabbed by a pair of scavengers. The Human Torch flies off after them and manages to save Valeria. Before he can go after Franklin, Lyja arrives with the boy safe and sound. Lyja tells Johnny that she did not rejoin the Skrull army to harm children and wishes to help them escape. Johnny decides it's time for them to talk. While Ben, Valeria and Franklin go to the prison, Johnny and Lyja stay behind so that she can explain what happened to her. Lyja recounts how she was selected by Paibok to spy on the Fantastic Four, which led to her marriage to the Human Torch while she posed as the Human Torch. They discuss how Johnny was seemingly killed during the battle with Onslaught. Johnny tells her that he tried to look for her after he returned. Lyja explains that he didn't look very hard as she still used her Laura Green guise and became a librarian in New York City. Until one day she was approached by a Skrull who told her Queen Veranke has a need for her. She went to a secret meeting of Skrull subversives who were plotting the invasion of Earth, where she was convinced to get revenge against the Fantastic Four for abandoning her. Lyja agreed and underwent the process to restore her laser blast powers and enacted the scheme that led to them getting trapped in the Negative Zone. This upsets Johnny and he yells at her over manipulating them like this, but suddenly quiets when he learns that Lyja's original orders to were to kill everyone in the Baxter Building, Valeria and Franklin included. She explains that she convinced Veranke to spare them if she banished them to the Negative Zone instead. Meanwhile, back at Prison 42, the Thing has smashed his way into the holding area. There he and the children look around until they find the cell holding the Tinkerer. The Thing tells the Tinkerer about the Skrull invasion and how they need his expertise to fix the Negative Zone portal so they can return to Earth. Mason refuses to help, explaining that the new laws enacted by the United States government saw him getting arrested in front of his grandchildren even though he was retired. However, Franklin and Valeria beg the Tinkerer, making him think of his grandchildren and bringing tears to his eyes. Soon the Tinkerer repairs the Negative Zone portal. Before going back to Earth, Lyja decides to stay behind, telling Johnny she needs to figure out who she is before leaving. The Tinkerer's repair job works, and they are brought back to New York City. There Johnny and Ben find the city in ruins and prepare to go out to take the fight to the Skrull invaders. | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place prior to the events of . * As explained in , Lyja was sent to spy on the Fantastic Four by posing as Alicia Masters. This happened circa . She then pursued a relationship with Johnny and the two got married in . Lyja was exposed in and had a rocky relationship with Johnny from then on. Lyja disappeared after Johnny was seemingly killed in . In , Johnny looked for Lyja and couldn't find her. * Lyja and Johnny mention the time that Lyja posed as Laura Green. This happened after Johnny renounced their romance in . Johnny revealed he knew the truth in and the two attempted to rekindle their romance, but this was just before the final battle against Onslaught. * The Tinkerer mentions how he helped Lucia von Bardas during - . Continuity Errors * In the scene where Lyja is selected by Paibok to spy on the Fantastic Four, Dorrek VII is depicted as the emperor of the Skrulls. However, Dorrek VII was killed by his wife and successor R'Klll in . In fact, at the time that Paibok chose Lyja, the Skrull Empire was in shambles after Galacuts consumed their throneworld in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}